Thanks
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Rin sufrio un accidente de pequeña y su hermano mayor Kaito se siente culpable de que Rin ya no sea feliz como antes, todo cambiara un verano cuando Len haga de sus estupideces, como siempre. RinxLen


_**Hola! Pues, estaba escuchando la cancion de LiSa "My Soul Your Beats" y se me ocurrio este fic.  
**_

* * *

Una pequeña niña estaba jugando en el parque con su hermano mayor. Estaban jugando a la pelota y en un descuido la niña no pudo coger la pelota.  
-Ya voy yo!-Dijo la pequeña niña.  
Fue hasta la mitad de la calle y cogió la pelota, pero en ese momento un coche iba a alta velocidad y atropello a la niña de tan solo 3 años de edad.

* * *

-Doctor, doctor! Como esta mi niña?!-Pregunto la madre preocupada.  
-Su hija se encuentra bien, no a sido nada grave por suerte, aunque...-Dijo el hombre con la bata blanca mirando al suelo-La pequeña Rin esta parapléjica.  
-Eso que significa?-Pregunto aterrorizada la madre.  
-Su hija ya no va a poder realizar ningun esfuerzo fisico. Ya no puede hacer nada, solo hablar, comer, parpadear, mover los dedos y mover la cabeza.  
-Pero solo tiene 3 años!-Dijo la madre llorando.

* * *

-Kaito-nii...  
-Si Rin?  
-Ya no puedo hacer nada?...-Dijo triste la niña  
-Eso me temo.. Lo siento Rin... Todo esto es mi culpa!-Dijo el chico empezando a llorar.  
-No es tu culpa onii-san!-Dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermano. Para saber que ya no se podia mover lo estaba tomando muy bien.

* * *

_**11 AÑOS DESPUES  
**_Un chico llamado Len Kagamine se habia mudado a la Furano. No le agradaba la idea ya que no podia ver mas a sus amigos.  
-Papa, hay algun campo para jugar beisbol?  
-Oh, si aqui cerca, porque?-Pregunto su padre.  
-Para ir a jugar.-Dijo enojado Len.  
-Me temo que hoy no podra ser. Mañana empiezas las clases y debes estar preparado.  
-Esta bien.-Dijo enojado el chico mientras se iba a su cuarto.  
Al dia siguiente Len estaba esperando en secretaria, debia de quedarse alli hasta que la jefa de estudios le llevase a su clase.  
-Bien, todo esta en orden, dejame indicarte tu clase.  
La jefa de estudios iba caminando enfrente de Len. Len tenia sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon e iba mirando hacia el suelo. No decia ni una sola palabra. La jefa de estudios abrio la puerta y Len entro a la clase. Todos quedaron mirando a Len.  
-Eres el nuevo, verdad?-Pregunto la profesora. Len solo asintio.-Bien, presentate.  
-Me llamo Kagamine Len y soy de Hokkaido.  
-Bien, sientate en ese sitio vacio.-Len fue caminando hasta alli y se sento al lado de Kaito.

* * *

Era la hora del recreo pero la clase entera estaba castigada, lo cual significo que nadie pudo salir. Len estaba jugando con su pelota de beisbol, el tenia muchas ganas de salir y jugar.  
-Te gusta el beisbol?-Pregunto Kaito  
-Si, y a ti?-Pregunto Len  
-Mucho. Te parece si vienes al campo que esta al lado de mi casa y jugamos?-Pregunto Kaito  
-De acuerdo.  
-Esta bien, te veo en la salida.

* * *

Len y Kaito iban caminando juntos y hablando de muchas cosas sobre el beisbol. Kaito se paro enfrente de una casa un poco grande y dijo.  
-Es aqui, procura no hacer mucho ruido.-Len asintio y el y Kaito entraron a la casa.  
Pasaron por la sala y Len vio a alguien en el sofa durmiendo, tambien vio una silla de ruedas al lado de esa chica.  
-Quien es?-Pregunto Len  
-Es mi hermana, no la despiertes.-Kaito fue a buscar a su madre.  
Len quedo viendo un rato mas a Rin. Le parecio una chica muy linda. Un segundo mas tarde Rin estaba despertando.  
-Eh? Quien eres?-Pregunto Rin.  
-Soy Len Kagamine y soy amigo de tu hermano.  
-Oh.. Que haces aqui?  
-Voy a jugar beisbol con Kaito, quieres jugar tambien?  
-Ya quisiera...-Len no entendio.

-Rin! Veo que ya conoces a Len.-Dijo Kaito  
-Si, Kaito-nii puedo ir a verlos jugar?- Pregunto Rin.  
-Claro!-Kaito sento a Rin en la silla de ruedas, y los 3 salieron al campo.  
Kaito dejo a Rin en una sombra y se fue a jugar con Len. Len noto que Kaito estaba un poco triste, pero no le dio importancia y jugo con Kaito. Ya pasado un rato Kaito entro por unos refrescos y Len quedo mirando a Rin si que ella se diese cuenta. Rin estaba triste, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Len no sabia el porque de eso.  
Habian pasado unos meses desque que Len y Kaito se hicieron los mejores amigos. Jugaban todas las tardes juntos hasta que llego el verano. En el verano Kaito se fue de campamento y Len se quedo solo sin nadie con quien jugar al beisbol. Una tarde, Len estaba jugando solo. Tiraba la pelota y veia que tan lejos llegaba. En un intento de tirar la pelota rompio una ventana de la casa de Kaito, se asusto un momento pero recordo que la madre de Kaito no se enojaria por algo asi.  
Len toco la puerta de la casa y para su sorpresa abrio la madre de Kaito, ella le sonrio y le pregunto  
-Len, que haces aqui?  
-Vera... Estaba jugando aqui cerca y mi pelota rompio una de sus ventanas...  
-Oh! Ven conmigo!-La madre de Kaito lo llevo al cuarto de Rin, donde habia caido la pelota.  
Rin tenia la pelota en la mano, la miro y sonrio con un poco de tristeza.  
-Disculpe..  
-Oh, hola Len-kun!-Dijo Rin mientras sonreia. Eran contadas las veces con las que habia hablado Len.  
La madre de Kaito y Rin vio la ventana, y era cierto, habia roto casi toda la ventana.  
-Veras Len, nesecito dinero para arreglar la ventana, pero no tengo, asi que como tu la rompistes deberas ayudarme todo el verano, asi me ahorro dinero y la arreglo antes de que venga mi hijo, te parece?  
-Si..  
-Bien, mañana vendras temprano a ayudarme.

* * *

Len estaba en la sala de la casa, esperando que la madre de Rin le diese algunas ordenes.  
-Bien, lo primero sera que des una vuelta con Rin  
-No puede ir ella sola?  
-Len, mi hija no se puede mover, esta parapléjica.  
-Lo siento...  
La madre de Rin bajo a Rin en brazos y la sento en la silla de ruedas, luego Len y Rin se fueron a dar un paseo.  
-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres Len...  
-No te preocupes!-Dijo Len con una sonrisa.  
Rin guardaba un secreto, desde la primera vez que vio a Len se enamoro perdidamente de el, pero como nunca hablaban no le podia decir.

* * *

Y asi paso todo el verano, la madre de Rin hacia tiempo que habia arreglado la ventana, pero Len queria seguir ayudando y sobretodo queria pasar mas tiempo con Rin. Si, desde principios de verano se enamoro perdidamente de Rin. Kaito estaba a punto de regresar, pero para eso faltaba aun una semana.

-Llegas tarde idiota.  
-Lo siento! Pero tuve que ir con mi padre al supermercado y te aseguro que eso no es nada divertido!-Rin solo solto unas risitas, eso hizo que Len sonriese.-Bueno, donde quieres que vayamos hoy?  
-Donde tu quieras Len  
-Esta bien.-Len saco unas entradas de su pantalon-Tengo 2 entradas para un partido de beisbol!-Rin sonrio.-Lo unico que pasa es que vendras unos amigos mios... No te importa, verdad?  
-Claro que no!  
-De acuerdo!-Len cargo a Rin en brazon y la bajo hasta el primer piso donde estaba la silla de ruedas.-Nos vamos ya, princesa?  
-Si!-Rin y Len se fueron.

* * *

Len estaba con Rin esperando a sus amigos, de pronto aparecieron y lo primero que estos hicieron fue preguntarse porque Len trajo a Rin.  
-Oye, que hace Rin aqui?  
-La invite yo  
-Pero...  
-Da igual, no nos sentaremos al lado de ustedes, nos sentaremos unas filas mas abajo para no molestarles.-Dicho eso Len cargo a Rin y fueron a sus respectivos asientos.  
A mitad del partido Rin tuvo la nesecidad de abrazar a Len, mas no se atrevia. Len se apresuro y la abrazo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente. Como esa era una imagen tan linda, todos los del estadio, incluyendo a los que estaban jugando, estaban viendo a Rin y Len, mas estos no se daban cuenta, los enfocaron con una camara y Rin y Len se veian por una pantalla gigante, aun asi ellos no se dieron cuenta, y sin pensarlo se besaron, unos minutos despues se enteraron de eso y se fueron corriendo.

* * *

Habia pasado unos dias desde eso, y Rin y Len ya eran novios. Claramente Kaito volvio del campamento y se puso un poco como hermano sobre-protector, algo que enfado a Rin ya que el solo se peleaba con Len.  
Ya habia empezado el curso y un dia Len estaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la escuela cuando de repente Kaito le pego contra la pared  
-Dime! Que piensas hacer con mi hermana?!  
-Tranquilo! No pienso hacerle nada malo a Rin  
-Lo juras?  
-Si, lo juro  
Y asi fue. En la tarde Len iba a llevar a Rin al parque de picnic. Kaito estaba viendo por la ventana y pudo ver que su hermana era feliz. Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, ya que, gracias al accidente que fue todo por su estupida culpa, Rin era ahora feliz.

* * *

_**Me quedo muy mal, lo se, pero buano, que se le ara.**_


End file.
